Deet
Absorb the Darkening |family = Lath'N and Mitjan Bobb'N |friends = Rian Brea Aughra Naia Gurjin Kylan Mayrin Lore Red-Haired Paladin Rek'yr SkekGra UrGoh UrVa Arathim Fara Seladon Tavra Onica Cadia Daudran Seethi Ethri Laesid Mera}} |romance = Rian |enemies = SkekZok SkekVar SkekSil SkekLach SkekMal SkekOk SkekSo SkekAyuk Seladon Arathim |powers = Dream-fasting Flight Foresight Powers of the sanctuary tree Harnessing the Darkening's magic Animal communication |type_of_heroine = Nature Lovers Animal Kindness Protector of Innocence }}Deethra "Deet" is one of the main protagonists of Netflix's dark fantasy adventure series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. She accompanies her friends, Rian and Brea, in an attempt to start a rebellion against the Skeksis and learn the true extents of their power and save the world. Biography Background Deet is one of the Gelflings who lived during the Age of Division, before the Skeksis ordered the execution of her race. ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' Deethra lives in Grot, an underground kingdom, separated and forgotten by the rest of the world. Deethra, or Deet as she calls herself, goes out for a flight while her fathers and younger brother sleep. Deet attends to most of the creatures there, and feeds them blue glowing algae. She flies over Grot and her family as they wave hello to her. Deet lands to a baby Nurloc and feeds it one of the plants on the ground. However, as soon as the Nurloc eats it, it soon is overcome by the Darkening, as is its mother. Deet, in a panic, flies away and manages to escape, where she finds the Sanctuary Tree, and remembers she has not been there since she was small. Suddenly, the tree begins talking to her, much to Deet's surprise. It reveals that only few can hear him. She reminiscent on how those Nurlocs went mad and chased her. He tells Deet that it was not the Nurloc mother's fault, because she had been corrupted by the Darkening. Curiously, Deet asks what "the Darkening" is, and he reveals that it is a disease that is causing the planet to die. The Tree shows Deet a series of visions, one of them being what the Skeksis are doing, a picture of Deet harnessing the Darkening and all creatures of Thra reacting. She sees Aughra in the visions as well. Overwhelmed by the powers and series of visions, she falls to the ground unconscious. Luckily, she is found by her fathers and brother and taken back home, where Deet wakes from unconsciousness. s the Maudra of their clan, Argot arrives to take care of Deet's wounds, Argot and her fathers reassure her that she is safe, but Deet reveals that none of them are safe and that the darkening is spreading throughout all of Thra. Deet reveals that the Sanctuary tree talked to her and that is when Maudra Argot realizes that it it is a serious matter. She asks what the tree showed her, with Deet revealing a series of visions, one of them being Aughra. Argot realizes that Deet must leave her home to go to Ha'rar and the All-Maudra, much to her family's reluctance, and inform her of the Darkening that is spreading throughout Thra. Argot gives Deet supplies to help her, including a solution that will heal her broken wing and a cloth that will help her adapt to the sunlight. She tells Deet to follow the brightest star to get there. Deet leaves Grot and goes to the world above while her parents and brother give her a tearful goodbye as she makes it to the world above and sees it for the first time. While exploring the new world, Deet finds herself alone and decided to take a nap. However, an Arathim soldier attacked her, and terrified, Deet tried talking to the creature, but nothing could stop it. Before it could ambush her, Deet was suddenly saved by the Podling, Hup. With both their courage, they fend of the Spitter while Deet swings Hup (who was encased in spider web), who hits the Spitter and sends it running off. Hup and Deet exchange names with each other and both learn they are heading to Ha'rar together: Deet is going to warn the All-Maudra about the Darkening while Hup hopes to become the first Podling to be a paladin. She nearly goes the wrong way to Ha'rar, mistaking the moon to be a star but Hup points her in the right direction. As the two made their way to Ha'rar, Deet, while fascinated by the world above, Deet sees that the Darkening could destroy it all. However, Hup assured her that they would "win" when they arrived in Ha'rar. Deet hoped that the Gelflings would all unite but Hup told her that none of the Clans trust each other. Sometime later, they wanted to rest in Stone-in-the-Wood, but Deet was mistreated by the Gelfling who lived there. Hup saw this and came to defend her while Deet tried to stop. However, one of the Stonewood guards thought Hup was causing chaos in the town and had him imprisoned. Deet shouted for them to release him but the Stonewood guard told her to take it up with their Maudra, Fara. However, the guard at Fara's door refused to admit Deet into her court. She was outraged when another Gelfling, Rian, got in to see Fara, but Deet was turned away. Now alone, Deet tried figuring a way to save Hup when she came across a plant-like animal in the trees and feeds it glowing mouth. However, Deet is suddenly scared by Rian, who was recently cast out of the Stonewood clan. When she heard him struggling with his fire, Deet gave him a friendly "hello," but Rian was startled by her appearance and brought out his sword, thinking she was sent by his father. However, after seeing her confess that she was actually sent by Maudra Argot. Rian was perplexed but relaxed by her kindness and was put at ease that she wasn't scared of him. Deet recognized him as the boy she saw in the village. Rian apologized to Deet for that, but she said that he could make it up to her by helping her get in to see Maudra Fara about releasing Hup. However, Rian informed her that he was casted out of his clan and Deet was sympathetic to him. Despite him being unable to help her, Deet helped Rian light up his fire. Rian is both slightly embarrassed and grateful that they got the fire going. The two introduced each other. Rian was surprised that she was not scared of him. When she questioned of she should be, Rian just told her people thought he was a monster but Deet told him that she didn't think he was a monster. This also caused Deet to come to the conclusion that she had to masquerade as a monster to ensure her friend Hup's escape. She left saying thanks, and leaving Rian both sadden and alone once more. Inspired by Rian, Deet ingested blue moss that made her skin grow blue and disguised herself with the various plants as a monster. She flew to where Hup was being held captive and began terrorizing the Gelfling guards left to guard him by flying around and making strange noises and turning the torches off. The Gelflings are scared off and when Deet goes to free Hup, he is at first frightened of her until Deet reveals who she is. Hup is happy to see that she came to see him. The two of them make it out of Stone-in-the-Wood and on their way to Ha'rar. They both joke about the situation. Deet nearly enters a patch of Gobbles, a field of flesh-eating plants but Hup warns her before she can enter it. He demonstrates its properties by throwing a stick onto the patch of Gobbles. Deet now understands and thanks Hup for warning her. They suddenly hear thunder and lightning and realize that a storm is approaching. They go to rest and wait out the storm to continue for Ha'rar. As they set up camp for the night, Deet suddenly saw Rian being chased by the Skeksis, SkekMal and both she and Hup ran to Rian's aid. However, they were too late, as Rian's father, Ordon, had been eaten by the Gobbles, along with SkekMal. Hup and Deet restrain Rian, who attempts to try to save his father. However, Rian sees that his father is gone. Deet says nothing but looks at the Gobbles when suddenly, Rian, Deet and Hup hear something coming from the Gobbles. SkekMal leapt up from the field alive and kidnapped Rian while Hup and Deet were helpless to do anything to save him. Personality Deet is kind and caring towards all animals and spent most of her time caring for the creatures that lived in her clan's kingdom. She is also very protective of her friends, even using the Darkening to kill skekLach the Skeksis to send them running. Fearing for her friends' safety because anything around her died, she ran away, and did not listen to Rian calling for her when she left. Physical appearance Deet is a beautiful Gelfling girl, with long light blonde hair which is woven into many, messy braids. She wears a simple light brown dress, but it is not long, reaching up to her boots, making it easier for her to travel. Her ears are pointed and larger than other Gelflings, with wide brown eyes, pink lips, and pale green skin. Powers *'Retractable Wings:' Like other Gelfling women, Deet possesses the ability to sprout her wings. **'Flight:' With this, Deet uses her wings to usually fly or slow down her falls when she jumps down from tall heights . *'Dreamfasting:' Deet can share her memories and thoughts with another Gelfling and vice versa whenever she is in physical contact with other Gelflings by touching each other's hands. * Foresight: being a seer and a prophet, Deet can see visions into the future when she touches Vliste-Staba, the sanctuary tree located in the Mountains of Grot. * Harvesting the Darkening: 'As the planet of Thra was dying, Deet took control of the Darkening's powers and used it a Skeksis to protect her friends. However, Deet is fearful of her new power and separates herself after the battle in fear of hurting anyone else. *'Animal Care: Deethra is very intelligent when it comes to animals and is shown to care for them. *'''Connection to Thra: '''Similar to other Gelfling, Deet and her race are the closest connection to Thra and to Mother Aughra. Navigation Category:The Dark Crystal Characters Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Elves Category:Dark Fantasy Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Main Protagonists